1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to punch devices for punching holes in sheets of paper, plastic and other materials and particularly to portable devices for punching a plurality of spaced-apart holes in one or more sheets.
2. Prior Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for punching spaced-apart holes in stacks of sheets. Devices for adjusting the spacing between holes punched include Unger U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,790 and Semler U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,883 which permit the punch dies to be moved back and forth on a slide guide to an infinite number of locations.
Other punch devices utilize dies which are mounted to operate in fixed relationship one with the other with one or more of the dies being capable of being temporarily deactivated; Emmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,044. Deactivation of dies can be accomplished by removal and relocation; Ruskin U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,088.
The present invention provides a novel arrangement for locating and deactivating dies of a punch device.